


not healed yet, asshole

by orphan_account



Category: EDM, The Bloody Beetroots
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Piercing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by that one radical photo of Bob's chest</p>
            </blockquote>





	not healed yet, asshole

Tommy looked up from his cellphone and fixed his concentrated gaze on Bob, who was laying on the couch and leafing through a music magazine without much interest. He finally noticed Tommy’s squinted glare and barked:

“What?”

Tommy stared at him in silence for few seconds, clearly thinking very intensely about something. He actually looked like someone who misplaced his keys and was now trying to summon them with the force of his mind.

“WHAT?!” Bob almost yelled at him, annoyed with the prolonged silence and the intense stare.

“Didn’t you say something about getting a piercing lately?” Tommy finally answered, still squinting at Bob, who raised his eyebrow in turn.

“Yeah. I already got it.” He returned to his magazine, no longer annoyed, and turned a page. Tommy rubbed his chin, still staring at Bob’s face. It wasn’t the lip, it weren’t the ears, it wasn’t the nose…

Bob glanced at him over the magazine and sighed. Clearly Tommy wasn’t letting go off the subject, so he decided to spare him the suspense and said nonchalantly:

“Nipple.”

“What?” Tommy asked back in confusion, feeling his furrowed eyebrows join.

“I got my nipple pierced.” Clarified Bob, turning another page. He wished he could focus on the lecture, but now he only wanted to see Tommy’s reaction. “Like two days ago.”

“Are… are you serious?” Tommy blinked twice and almost jumped off his chair. Bob was pretty, well, unusually brave when it came to decorating his own body and was crazy in general, but Tommy certainly didn’t expect that, no, not at all.

Bob watched him get up and move awkwardly towards him. Tommy seemed pretty surprised and reserved about this and Bob couldn’t blame him, he didn’t really share any details about his plans. He wasn’t even planning on telling him, but since he asked himself… To be honest, he kind of hoped for more enthusiastic reaction. Bob threw the magazine on the stand nearby and crossed his arms tauntingly. He wondered if Tommy was going to berate him for this. Of course, he didn’t give two flying fucks about Tommy’s opinion, it was his body and God knows he’s going to do with it whatever he pleases, but… it would be nice if Tommy looked more supportive.

That’s why he blinked surprised, once he heard Tommy ask:

“Can I see it?”

The interest in his voice was genuine, he no longer seemed taken aback. Instead, Bob saw in his eyes curiosity and that made him relax a bit.

“Yeah, sure. It’s still healing though.” He pulled his shirt up, exposing his chest and small bandage patch on his left side. Noticing the twitch of Tommy’s hand, he carefully ripped it off, showing the result of his visit to the piercing parlor. Bob couldn’t remember why he decided on the barbells, probably because they looked simple yet effective. Area around his nipple was reddened, but the piercing looked healthy and he was already proud of it. Fucking badass, if someone was to ask him. And it already felt… good. As in exciting.

Tommy slumped next to him on the couch, his mouth slightly open while admiring the silver nodes. It didn’t look half bad… He never really gave much thought to this type of piercing, but it certainly suited Bob.

“Did you pay much for this?” Tommy asked intrigued. Yeah, this totally looked good on him, he could get used to seeing this.

“Nah.” Bob shrugged, toying with the bandage. “You like it?” He finally asked, watching the half smile on Tommy’s face. Again, he didn’t care for his consent, but he did care about his opinion.

Tommy licked his lips absentmindedly and reached to flick his nipple with a grin. Bob hissed, headbutting Tommy’s forehead with offended yelp:

“You fucking asshole, it’s still sensitive!” He recoiled a bit, shaking his head. It stung a bit, more than he expected it to. Glaring at Tommy’s shit-eating grin, he added vexed: “You are such an asshole.”

“Sensitive you say?” Tommy asked smugly, trapping Bob under his arm. “Isn’t this the point of this whole thing?”

“What the fuck do you even mean?” Bob was clearly mad and rather displeased with the fact that he was now being held in place. Sure, he always liked having fun with Tommy, but usually he was the leading one. And that smirk didn’t bode well for his poor, violated nipple flesh. “Back away, I’m going to kick you in fucking balls.” He warned him, tensing up.

Tommy gave him a look that said “oh come on now, let me have some fun” to which Bob responded with a “you fucking piece of shit, fuck off now or you will regret this, asshole” glare that clearly wasn’t threatening enough, seeing as Tommy suddenly lunged forward, giving a teasing lick on his flushed bud and wrapping his arm tight around Bob’s frame. The other hissed again, but all the aggression seemed to fade away, at least a little bit.

“Yeah, I like it.” Decided Tommy, still smiling like a cat who just caught a fat mouse. Bob grunted in response, the feeling was no longer painful, instead it was sort of pleasing. Which was the only reason why he hadn’t yet tackled Tommy to the ground. Encouraged, Tommy pulled back a bit and circled his nipple with the finger. “I like it a lot.”

Bob just squinted at him with a mixture of irritation and anticipation. His frame was no longer tense, but Tommy could hear him breathing quicker than usual. Bastardo was getting aroused but he didn’t want to show. Man, Bob could be a real pain in the ass, thankfully Tommy didn’t mind. Instead he reached in to kiss him roughly on lips, still holding him fast. The kiss was quick, rushed and Tommy backed away just in time to avoid getting bit on the lip. He almost wanted to chuckle at Bob’s stubbornness, who was still glaring at him without a word. Unfortunately, that could end up in some serious pummeling, so instead he turned his attention to the new piercing.

“I’ve heard they make you feel good.” He mused looking at the erect nipple, wondering how else should he torment his partner. Bob naturally didn’t answer, but his jaw tensed up, betraying his craving for more. Tommy encouraged by this, planted another quick kiss, just above the piercing, his hand moving to the right one, fingers slightly brushing against it. They never tried having fun like that, but the occasion had presented itself and Tommy wasn’t the one to waste a chance. Giving Bob one last provoking look, he again licked the pierced nub, covering it in his saliva. Bob’s leg suddenly moved and he wrapped it around Tommy, holding him in place. Taking a hint, Tommy gave another teasing lick and began sucking tenderly at the piercing.

“Oh, what the fuck!” Bob gasped in surprise, his leg squeezing Tommy. This little bastard! Bob winced for a second - it was still sore for fuck’s sake! – but relaxed, once he felt first sparks of pleasure. Ahhh shit, this is actually very nice. Yeah, he could get used to that. Now it was his turn to smirk, as Tommy was busy with basically worshipping his hard nipple, sucking and licking, teasing and tugging. He moaned after a particularly fast tongue twist – it felt so good, so nice, it excited him! Bless Bob motherfucking Rifo for getting this amazing idea of a nipple piercing, fucking hell.

Tommy smiled mentally hearing the long and needy moan. That’s all he actually needed – to show Bob that he could be equally rewarding to him as he is to Tommy. His other hand started to tease and play with the other nipple, as his tongue and mouth continued to work its magic, sucking and licking with turns. The tempo was pretty deadly, but he knew that this was how Bob rolled. Hard, fast, rough, intense, hard.

“Cazzo!” Exclaimed Bob when Tommy nibbled gently at the pierced nipple, his leg twitched uncontrollably. Fucker was really good at this, his dick was already hard as hell, painfully erect in his tight jeans. “Shit!” He panted, was he really going to come just because of this, because of these amazing sensations, sending sparks down his spine, making him pant like a bitch in heat? “Fuck!” He shouted when his right bud got twisted roughly. If he knew how much this was going to turn him on, he’d get the other one pierced too, five fucking times!

“Come here!” He barked, forcefully pulling Tommy away, who yelped in response. Bob violently smashed their lips together, smearing saliva all over their chins, locking their tongues together as he desperately tried to unzip his jeans. Tommy tasted like metal, refreshing and cool, making him moan again, because he loved that taste, he wanted it all over his mouth and inside of him. Finally, his zipper gave way and he whipped out his erection with difficulty, he really needs to stop wearing tight jeans. Biting down on Tommy’s lower lip, he pulled back a bit, gave his ready cock few last strokes, finally coming all over his t-shirt. With a satisfied scream, he let go off him and slumped back on the couch, blinking rapidly from bliss. Fuck, that was good!

“Well, now it’s fucking ruined.” Tommy looked down on his cum-stained t-shirt and then he shook his head. Bob was still not over his contentment and it took him a good minute to reply:

“Fuck you too.” He gave him a weak shrug and a look of utmost affection. What a good boy, yes indeed. His mind was still pleasantly buzzing and cheeks were flushed. Tommy smiled, he loved seeing him like that. And it satisfied him to think that it was him and him only who could achieve that. He wiped carefully his own face and took off the stained shirt.

“Asshole.” He looked at Bob, who was still glowing.

“Bastard.” Replied Bob, returning a smile.

That piercing was certainly a good decision. For both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing nipple play, goODBYE
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, not a native english speaker
> 
> ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
